Halo: Forward Unto Dawn
by The Nether Dragon
Summary: After the truth was revealed, life itself became a game of life or death. Allies my come and go, but the real danger is always close by. But the question remains... Will he become the hunter, or the hunted?
1. Ch1: Awoken From A Deep Sleep

**Hello! And welcome to the long awaited story that you have been waiting for! **

**Halo: Forward unto dawn will be a 15 chapter long story written similar to my other Fanfic; Minecraft: A New Beginning. It could have some sequels… Who knows?**

**Yes, character submissions will be accepted. And yes, the word count will always be 1000+. The Halo genre will be within the following Halo games: Halo 2-Halo 4.**

**(This means that the weapons, the enemies, and the equipment will all be from Halo 2- Halo 4.) **

**Also, foul language in this story is not censored! (cursing is enabled!) (ENABLED!) NSFW!**

**If you like this Fanfic, give it a fair rating and a comment saying what I can do to make it better! Thanks, and enjoy!**

"_There is no hunting like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked it, never care for anything else thereafter." -Ernest Hemingway_

**Intercom: "Location: Deep Space | Year: 2557 | Galaxy: S72L4 | Nebula: NGC 5189**

**Cryostasis… ACTIVE | Life Support Systems… ACTIVE | Defibrillators… ACTIVE**

**Activating programming code: J-117, F.U.D.**

**Downloading…**

**Downloading…**

**Downloading…**

**WARNING! Status Hull Breached! WARNING!**

**Activating Defense Codes...FAILED**

**Defense System Activation...FAILED**

**Firewall Activation...FAILED**

**Defense Turrets Online...FAILED**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

**Emergenccccc...c2ge3f4t7qu3y8fgyt1l3dw**

**STOP Error 0x00000061:**

**"HAL1_INITIALIZATION_FAILED"**

**STOP Error 0x00000067:**

**"CONFIG_INITIALIZATION_FAILED"**

**STOP Error 0x00000065:**

**"MEMORY1_INITIALIZATION_FAILED"**

**STOP Error 0x00000063:**

**"SECURITY1_INITIALIZATION_FAILED"**

**STOP Error 0x00000062:**

"**REBOOT_INITIALIZATION_FAILED"**

…

…

**...**

**000100… IDENTIFICATION DIVISION.  
000200… PROGRAM-ID J-117, F.U.D.  
000300…  
000400… BEGIN.  
000500… ENVIRONMENT DIVISION.  
000600… CONFIGURATION SECTION.  
000700… SOURCE-COMPUTER RM-COBOL.  
000800… OBJECT-COMPUTER RM-COBOL.  
000900…  
001000… DATA DIVISION.  
001100… FILE SECTION.  
001200…  
100000… PROCEDURE DIVISION.  
100100…  
100200… MAIN-LOGIC SECTION.  
100300…  
100400… DISPLAY " " LINE 1 POSITION 1 ERASE F.U.D.  
100500… DISPLAY "DATA-EXTRACT" LINE 15 POSITION 10.**

**100600… DEACTIVATE "CRYOSTASIS"  
100700… STOP RUN.  
100800… MAIN-LOGIC-EXIT.  
100900… EXIT."**

…

…

…

_Grunt #1: "Is it deactivated?"_

_Zealot Elite: "We will know In a second" "So hell the shut up!"_

_Grunt #2: "Ha!" "Loser!"_

The Zealot grabs the Grunt by the throat and holds him up, suspended in the air.

_Zealot Elite: "If you wish to keep your pathetic life…" "You WILL keep quiet as well!"_

_***Gasping***_ _Grunt #2: "I-I'm…" "S-sorry, s-s-sir"_

_Zealot Elite: "Good…" "Now, BRING THE SPEC OPS!" "LET'S CRACK THIS BITCH OPEN!"_

Two Spec Ops Elites uncloak their camo and arrange side by side, next to the Zealot.

_Spec Ops #1: "We're ready, sir."_

_Spec Ops #2: "Plasma Charges set, sir."_

_Zealot Elite: "On my mark…"_

_Zealot Elite: "..."_

_Zealot Elite: "..."_

_Zealot Elite: "..."_

_Zealot Elite: "...now"_

The plasma charges exploded, blowing the armored door off its hinges. They breached one-by-one, and stood guard outside the hallway. Moving dead spartan bodies aside in the room that they were in, they saw a Cryostasis pod, but with something inside it…

_Zealot Elite: "There it is boys, the main objective."_

The Minor Elites stood guard, next to the blown off door frame, the grunts were kicking and making fun of the dead spartan bodies, and the main leader; the Zealot, was over next to the pod, examining it.

_Zealot Elite: "You two!" "Spec Ops!"_

_Spec Ops #1 &amp; #2: "SIR!"_

_Zealot Elite: "Hack the settings console and get the pod open!"_

The two Spec Ops ran over to the console and started to hack away, meanwhile the Zealot Elite sent out three jackals to go scout out in the air vents. He then heard a scream-like growl and blood seep out one of the air vents.

_Zealot Elite: "Uuuugh!" "You fucking idiot!" "You can't go through the fan blades!"_

_Zealot Elite: "Am I the only one on this ship who isn't an idio-"_

_Spec Ops #1: "We're done sir!"_

_Zealot Elite: "Oh…" "Right…"_

_Zealot Elite: "EVERYONE!" "REGROUP, NOW!"_

_Zealot Elite: "Time to take out this so called… "Master Chief""_

**Intercom: "OPENING POD BAY…"**

All the the Zealot's troops stood next to the pod, ready to unleash a hell of firepower as soon as it opened…

But inside the pod, was not the correct objective they were looking for.

_Zealot Elite: "Wha-?"_

_Grunt #2: "...The fuck?"_

_Jackal #1: "What is that?"_

Inside, the so called "Master Chief" was not there… But instead there was a strange looking Ultra rank Elite, his armor had a goldish tint to it, but he also had lots of cords and machinery hooked up to him. (Think of Armored Mewtwo when he was in his testing chamber, but with an Elite instead.)

_Zealot Elite: "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" "WE INVADED THE WRONG UNSC AIRSHIP!"_

_Spec Ops #1: "The wrong UNSC airship?"_

_Zealot Elite: "Spec Ops!" "Go and see what this thing is!" "Maybe we can still get some praise for discovering something…"_

The Spec Ops crew ran over to the setting console and did some research.

_Spec Ops #2: "Sir!" "This is incredible!"_

_Zealot Elite: "What is it?"_

_Spec Ops #1: "Sir, apparently, its some kind of genetically mutated soldier!"_

_Spec Ops #2: "They enhance everything about him." "His strength, reaction time, pain capacity, almost anything you can think of!"_

_Spec Ops #1: "Its code name is… lets see...:" "J-117, or A.K.A. the F.U.D. Project" "Nothing else is said." "Must be a brand new projec-"_

_Zealot Elite: "Take him to our ship… NOW!"_

But, just as the Zealot ordered some of his Minor rank Elites, to get J-117's frozen body out of the pod, his arms shot out and grabbed two of the Minor's throats.

_Zealot Elite: "What the hell!?" "Alright boys, as sad as it is, we're gonna have to take him down!" "ATTACK!"_

The Zealot's entire squadron started to fire upon the frozen body grabbing the Minor's throats. Big mistake. J-117 easily broke free of his icy prison, thanks to the covenant's firepower. The two Spec Ops soldiers uncloaked behind J-117 and unsheathed their energy swords. J-117 spun around and grabbed one of the Spec Ops, headbutting him with the face mask J-117 had on. Pulling back in pain, the soldier dropped his sword, and J-117 picked it up and cut both of them in half. He picked up the other energy sword that the other Spec Ops Elite dropped and faced the crowd of his new-found enemies.

_Zealot Elite: "Oh shit…"_

***5 MINUTES LATER***

The Zealot Elite retreated back in terror as J-117 approached him, both blood covered swords to his sides. A grunt ran at J-117 and suicide bombed him, the Zealot then grew hope.

_Zealot Elite: "YEA!" "TAKE THAT YOU…" _

The Zealot Elite's expression turned toward terror, as he saw as the smoke cleared, and the "thing" was still walking toward him, perfectly unscaved. He drew one of his swords toward the Zealot's neck.

_***Muffled***_ _J-117: "Why did you attack me?"_

_Zealot Elite: "I'm sorry!" "I thought that you were going to kill my men!"_

_***Muffled***_ _J-117: "Well it didn't matter did it?"_

_Zealot Elite: "NO!" "NO!" "NOOOOO!"_

After the bloody mess that he made, J-117 started to walk out of the room, but was stopped by a large group of Spartan Officers.

_Spartan Officer: "Stop experiment J-117!" "Go back into your __Cryostasis chamber!"_

_***Muffled***_ _J-117: "I think i've been in there long enough, I want to know the truth!"_

And with the yell of battle, J-117 pulled out his energy swords, and charged toward the large squad of Spartans.

**Intercom: "WARNING! CRYOSTASIS CHAMBER TEST SUBJECT LOCATION FAILURE!**

**ESCAPE POD STATION DOORS BREACHED!"**

**Well how was it? Did you like it? DO YOU NEED A PILLOW PET TO SQUEEZE WHILE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN ANTICIPATION?!**

**You'll just have to wait…**

**But in the meantime, take your precious ideas like: "What if Dragon did this?" "What will Dragon write next?" "I have an idea of a character…"**

**PUT THEM IN THE REVIEWS BELOW!**

**Oh! And just in case if you couldn't tell by now, "J-117" is not a good guy… neither is he bad. He's neutral.**

**Anyway…**

**I'm gonna go and eat myself a bag of microwave popcorn! Adios!**

"_**Only some can take the heat of the moment…"**_


	2. Ch2: Cornered & Captured

**Hello everyone! I noticed that I didn't have any reviews for the first chapter :(**

**I'm just saying, YOU DON'T HAVE TO! And I'm not going to force you... ****But, leaving reviews helps, A LOT. It gives me ideas and boosts my morale. ****So don't ****hesitate, go for it! An idea, a suggestion, anything!**

**But enough with my blabbering, onto the chapter!**

"_The ultimate value of life depends upon awareness and the power of contemplation rather than upon mere survival." -Aristole_

_**Intercom: "OXYGEN LEVELS CRITICAL"**_

_J-117: "Shit…"_

Experiment J-117 was in an escape pod, traveling the dark depths of space, trying to find a suitable planet containing oxygen.

_J-117: "This thing is cramping me, time to take it off."_

_J-117 started to take off his testing armor plating, tubes, and masks, until his shiny-golden ultra rank armor was showing_

_J-117: "There, much better…"_

_The driver station started to bleep, obviously notifying that something was up._

_J-117: "Wha-?" "Oh, a new planet has been scanned"_

_**Intercom: "PLANET SUITABLE"**_

_J-117: "..."_

He flew the escape pod down the the surface of the the new planet that he discovered. It was very… Jungle-like. J-117 then took out his energy swords and let the pod vent itself out. He kept walking through the thick underbrush, creatures of all sorts brushing past him. Suddenly, he saw something very strange.

_J-117: "What is that?"_

He saw bits and pieces of broken and shattered metal scattered all around the jungle floor, and they were glowing a faint shade of red.

He a picked a piece up and examined it, it looked like it was damaged by an assault rifle/magnum combo. J-117 looked slightly to his right and saw foot prints in the dirt, he walked over and saw that these were the footprints made by a suit of spartan armor. It also had the numbers 117 engraved into the dirt.

***Rustle* *Rustle***

_J-117: "WHO'S THERE!?"_

J-117 heard some rustling in the ferns and plants, gradually getting louder. He unsheathed his energy swords and stood in a defensive position. After just seconds of waiting, a large robotic dog looking thing leaped out at him. He easily tossed it off of him and cut it in half. It was made of the same materials as those metal bits and pieces. The dog-thing opened its 4-way segmented mouth and roared at him, calling more of its own kind. There were everywhere, crawling up trees, across the underside of branches, even crawling over each other. There were about 40 to 50 of these, "things" until J-117 realised that he was out numbered.

_J-117: "Yeah… Im out."_

He broke off into a sprint, scanning the area in hope to find a spartan base or any form of shelter. But the "robo-dogs" were close, almost nipping at his heels. J-117 took a couple of seconds now and then to turn around and fight off a couple, he was throwing them up into the air and chopping them up, slamming them into the ground, and even ripping them in half, but there were just too many. Eventually, he saw a bright light in the distance, upon further realization it was the door to a spartan bunker. He ran as fast as his covenant legs would take him, and threw himself into the bunker, while slamming the **CLOSE BUNKER DOORS** button behind him. He was safe.

_J-117: *sigh* "Finally I can-"_

Suddenly, a net made of pure osmium (the heaviest metal on earth) (0.82 pounds per gram) fell from the ceiling and fell on top of him.

_Spartan Officer #1: "SIR!" "WE GOT 'EM!"_

Suddenly a man in lab clothing slowly walked up to him, starting at J-117 through the net-links.

_Lead Scientist: "Hello.. J-117…" "My precious 80-billion dollar project…"_

_J-117: "What do you want from me?"_

_Lead Scientist: "What do I want from you?" *chuckles* "Oh my sweet Solar… you scared me by running away like that…"_

_J-117: "Solar?"_

_Lead Scientist: "Oh, you don't remember?" "Your nickname is Solar" "Hmm… you must have forgotten during the injection, i'll have to fix that during testing"_

_Solar: "NO!" "IM NOT GOING BACK TO YOUR SYRINGES AND SAWS!"_

"Solar" started to squirm and tried to get the net off of him, but he was stopped when he heard the click of a plasma rifle pointing at his head. He looked up and saw an elite just like him, but he wasn't wearing any armor.

_Lead Scientist: "Thank you once again, Arbiter."_

_Solar: "Wait, you were the one who-"_

_Arbiter: "Dropped the net on you, yes"_

Solar was dragged back to the room with his Cryostasis pod in it, but it was all fixed up, the walls did not have plasma burns in them, no smashed consoles, and there was no blood on the ground. The Lead Scientist walked over with a syringe and injected him with some sort of anesthetic/tranquilizer mix. His last vision was them opening the cold, gaseous, pod while one of the Spartan Officers walked over to the command console and pressed some buttons, and Arbiters hand going toward him before he blacked out.

_***Thinking***_ _Solar: "Why me?"_

_***Thinking***_ _Solar: "Why couldn't it have been some other elite to get stabbed with syringes, cut with saws, and frozen to unconsciousness?"_

_***Thinking***_ _Solar: "Wait…"_

_***Thinking***_ _Solar: "I have an idea…"_

The J-117 testing lab was filled with different class scientists, each scurrying about eagerly trying to get their own job done. While the Lead Scientist was watching everything from the balcony high above the room. Suddenly the doors opened and a silhouette walked out. Everything stopped what they were doing and looked at this strange Spartan.

_Lead Scientist: "Well stop gawking, and get back to work!"_

_?: "Greeting sir, this is the objective i'm supposed to guard?"_

_Lead Scientist: "Yes, you were treated with the same J-117 serum as him" "I hope that you two can meet eye-to-eye."_

_?: "Got it"_

_Scientist #1: "Isn't that?"_

_Scientist #2: "Yea, its him!"_

_Scientist #3: "Oh my god im in the same room as him!_

The scientists of the room were gawking and murmuring about the new stranger in the lab. The silhouette walked over to the pod that Solar was in and brushed his hand over it, removing ice and snow from the glass.

_?: "I didn't know that it could work for different things as well…"_

_Lead Scientist: "Yes, strange huh?" "Well, ive got to do some testing in the other facility, keep him safe for me… Chief._

_Master Chief: "Will do sir"_

**Wow… That certainly is a turn of events…**

**Do you guys like the name Solar for J-117? I think it suits him because of his golden look.**

**But I just want to apologize for this short chapter, I have an SAT coming up :(**

**Thats not gonna stop me from making chapters though! I'll try to make the deadline ASAP! **

**Well i'll see you guys later! Gotta study!**

"_**Only some can take the heat of the moment…"**_


	3. Ch3: The Famous Fight

**Hello and welcome back to the story!**

**I managed to write this up during the heat of battle with my SAT! (Stupid Algebra…) But It won't be long, about 700-800 words if i'm lucky. But anyway, how are you guys coming along? Doing good? Need a back-rub? I'm here for you! :)**

**But I wanted to thank: Haloixix13 for your support! Thanks!**

"_Success is a journey, not a destination. The doing is often more important than the outcome." -Arthur Ashe_

**Intercom: "CRYOSTASIS CHAMBER COOLANT AT 73%"**

Solar was racking his brain together on how he could possibly get out of this mess. He was frozen, had this STUPID testing equipment on him again, surrounded by dozens of guards, and guarded by the famous "Master chief".

Crap.

He tried to look past the hole in the sleet that the Chief brushed off of his pod to look around on what he could use. Nothing in his sight.

_Master Chief: "Trying to find a way out huh?"_

Solar glanced at Chief through the fiberglass, he obviously knew that he was trying to escape.

_Master Chief: "Sorry, but I can't let you do that..." "After all, I have the same serum that you do."_

Solar just kept letting Chief blabber while he looked around. He gaze eventually fell upon Chief's vizor, not the vizor itself, but what was reflected off of it. He saw a fuzebox, with 3 padlocks on it.

Solar decided that now was the time to strike.

He started to shift around in the pod, making thumping noises within the pod, attracting nearby scientists and the Chief himself. They opened it, to see just what was wrong with experiment J-117. As Chief stood guard holding up a 99C-S2 Anti Material Rifle (A.K.A. the halo sniper rifle), the scientists took off the testing gear and helped Solar out of the pod.

_Master Chief: "No… Sudden… Movements…"_

Solar held his chest, acting like he was in great pain, and as soon as Solar was in between Master Chief and the fuzebox, he jerked out of the scientists' grasp, ducked down, dodging the bullet that Chief fired, and watching as the bullet hit the fuzebox, knocking out the lights. It was approximately 3 seconds before chief decided to turn on his night-vision visor, and so did the guards. But before he even had a chance to know where the experiment went in those 3 seconds, all the scientists around him were dead. Chief heard some more screams over to where the guards were and was blood seep out from out of the bottom of the door frame. He walked around the room sweeping his gaze from side to side until he kept still and heard the unsheathing of an energy sword behind him.

_Master Chief: "There you are…"_

He quickly spun around and kicked the experiment in the stomach, making it keel back and drop one of its energy swords. Chief picked it up and the two swords clashed. Parry after parry, they struck their swords against one another (not like that, sicko), making plasma sparks fly everywhere. Solar stepped back, he started to run around the room and eventually up the wall, he dropped back down onto Chief with an overhead swing. Missed. He did manage to trip Chief by squatting down from the force of the fall and kick the back of his legs in a circle motion. Solar then went and went towards Chief's face again with an overhead swing, Chief held the parry by holding the weight of the Elite's force against his. They were both pushing against one another's force, both powered by the fact that is they lost they would face death. They both retreated at the same time and decided to finish this in one quick sweep. Both sides started to run at each other, energy sword in hand, and with a final thrust, felt the friction of the sword as it went through something.

_**Both:**_ _*panting*_

The emergency lights switched on right after the battle and Chief saw as the Elite fell toward the Earth, the body simply slumped onto the ground like a sandbag. But it fazed away in a cloud of digital particles and mass. He then witnessed as the REAL Elite slowly walked from behind the pod.

Solar saw as Chief stood there silent, and eventually the helmet split in half, both sides hitting the ground at the same time and both looked each other in the eyes in idle silence.

_Master Chief: "Hologram, huh?"_

_Solar: "Yea, I picked it up during the middle of the fight, in the blackout." "Motion controlled."_

_Master Chief: "You managed to almost kill me, so I'm going to let you go."_

Master chief picked up his Sniper and, with his hair dangling downwards, turned back toward the elite.

_Master Chief: "Good job…" "Solar…"_

He then left the room.

Solar stood up in the pride of victory, proud with the fact that he was the first one ever to beat the legendary "Master Chief" in a sword battle. After the event, he walked out of the facility that he was in and into the murky depths of the jungle.

_Solar: "So, onto the city I guess…"_

**I want to say sorry again for the shortness of this chapter, I just don't have the time :(**

**But, as per usual, tell me what I can do to make things better in the reviews.**

**Buh-bye!**

"_**Only some can take the heat of the moment…"**_


	4. Ch4: Breaking & Entering

**Welcome back guys!**

**Hope you all had a happy Easter! Filled with candy, eggs, and lots and lots of ...um, rabbits?**

**Anyway…**

**I sincerely you guys had a great holiday and did the things that you love.**

**Thank you: Guest "Draco" for your support!**

**(P.S: To answer your question Draco... Yes! I accept OC's at ANY time! As long as they follow the list of requirements, shown in my front page.)**

"_In this world there is always danger for those who are afraid of it." -George Bernard Shaw_

_Solar: "Well, I finally made it…"_

Solar was standing on top of one of the many skyscrapers on the big city, and of course, it was raining…

Even though this did limit visibility to others, he still needed a way to slip into the corporation building that is currently funding the science organization that supposedly "made" him. He jumped down off of the 9000 foot building and slid down the side of it until he reached the bottom. He then kicked off the building wall and rolled onto the pavement with ease.

Luckily, the moon was being blocked out by clouds at the moment, so Solar took advantage of the time and sprinted from alleyway to alleyway and eventually reached the Corporation Building's doors. He looked up at the giant sign that showed the company's name.

_Solar: "Sylate Co. Huh?"_

Solar ran to the alley between the Sylate building and another random concrete structure, and; Assassins Creed style, he climbed the window ledges, one after another like a ladder. He reached what seemed to be floor 35 and pulled out one of his energy swords while holding onto the window ledge. Then, Solar cut a hole in the window and jumped inside. He figured he was in the munitions department of the building because there was a turret in almost every corner of the hallway he was in. He quickly ran into what looked like to be a storage closet and turned the lights on.

_Solar: "..."_

_Solar: "Well, shit..."_

The lights turned on to reveal hundreds of active trip-mine lasers, grenades, c4 packages, and napalm fuel tanks.

_Solar: "WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS!?"_

Solar knew that he was very fast; but not light-speed fast. Instead, he decided to go with the non-destructive; intellectual route. He activated his hologram, since he knew that it was made up of light as well, and sent it to go flick the "deactivate" switch on all of the laser trip , the deed was done and finally managed to move his arms and legs more than two inches.

***Security Room***

***Sleepy*** _Spartan Guard #1: "*Sips Coffee*"_

_Spartan Guard #2: "*Taps on other guard*" _

_Spartan Guard #2: "Hey, check out those cameras."_

***Awake*** _Spartan Guard #1: "Wha- What is that?"_

_Spartan Guard #2: "SOUND THE ALARM!_"

***Explosives Storage Containment Unit***

***Alarms Blaring***

_Solar: "Oh no…"_

Solar looked up as he noticed that the room suddenly started to flash bright red, and alarms started to blare in the hallway next to him. He stood idle for a minute, not knowing what to do. Then dashed out of the room as fast as he could, with the sound of shouting and footsteps close behind him.

_Spartan Officer #1: "THERE HE IS!" "SQUADRON UNIT NUMBER 247, ATTACK!" _

As Solar knew as this would probably not end in a peaceful way, he unsheathed his energy swords and attacked the small army in front of him. Bullets whizzed past his helmet, left and right, and some even struck him, damaging his shield. He took cover from the heavy artillery in a door-frame next to him, and thought up a way to combat the guards since he knew that he was outmatched with sheer numbers.

(Hey, every single one of them are wearing 'fuckin JUGGERNAUT suits OK!?)

Solar activated his hologram yet again, and handed it one of his energy swords. Now that he had another personnel with his matched skill level, they both ran out of cover and took on the human tanks in front of them. There were about 30 to 40 of them, each with either a regenerative plasma-riot shield or a S.A.W. (Squad Automatic Weapon, Yes its a real Halo weapon, look it up.)

The two Elites charged at the enemy and began to slice away. Each one was extremely difficult to kill, as their armor was at least 4 inches thick. Solar ran through the crowd and kept backstabbing (***Cough*** CheckOutMyTF2Story ***Cough***) the Spartans one after another. As the hologram picked up the remains of a dead guard, took the shield and jammed it into the ground. He then picked up a S.A.W. and began to fire it like a mounted machine gun.

_Spartan Officer #2: We're losing heavy casualties!" "EXPLOSIVES SQUADRON, MOVE UP!"_

Solar and the hologram saw as 5 juggernaut guards moved up in front of the crowd that they were already fighting. All of them at once pulled out a rocket launcher, but they were different…

They were all glowing red, and it looked like they were made up out of the same material as those robo-dogs were.

_Spartan Officer #2: "FIRE ONE!"_

A giant ball of red plasma was fired at Solar and he had barely had any time to react. But just in time, his hologram rushed out in front of Solar and blocked the shot.

_Spartan Officer #1: "FIRE TWO!"_

Again, a big sphere of red plasma was shot at Solar, but he easily dashed to the side. Free from harm.

_Spartan Officer #2: "FIRE THREE!"_

As the third explosives guard fired his shot, Solar stood in a defensive stance and waited for the shot. It was barreling towards him and, right as it was about to hit him, he sliced it in half in a overhead fashion, and the two sides flew past him, blowing up behind him.

_Spartan Officer #1 "FIRE FOUR!"_

The shot this time grazed Solar's armor, leaving a nasty burn on his right shoulder armor. Suddenly, he collapsed and took a knee to the ground as he held his shoulder in pain.

_Spartan Guard: "Sir! The Gamma Ray Incineration Cannon round works!"_

(If you don't know what Gamma rays are, just look it up)

After being exposed to the Gamma round, The code in Solar's visor started to scramble. His Night vision flickered on and off, eventually turning permanently on. But instead of night vision and because of the Gamma rays, his visor was turned into an x-ray, showing all of his bones and the Guards bones. He took advantage of this new ability and looked at his shoulder. Ouch. The rays caused his bone plate to distort, causing his shoulder joint to fracture.

_Spartan Officer: "FIRE FIVE!"_

Solar was already weakened and unable to move his right shoulder, as he saw the last Incineration Cannon round fly toward him, he put up his arm in front of him to at least try to do something against it.

…

…

…

Everything went dark… And was replaced with a red-orange light that engulfed Solar's entire field of view. He slowly opened his eyes and was astonished to see that first, he wasn't dead, and second the cannon round was in his hand, caught like a baseball. Solar's first instinct was to throw it at the remaining group of people, but as soon as he got a strong grip on it, it was crushed into his hands…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Then something amazing happened…

_"**Only some can take the heat of the moment…"**_


	5. Ch5: David and Goliath

**Hey guys, and welcome to another chapter of Halo: F.U.D.**

**Like other writers, and i'm sure you guys feel this as well, I usually get overwhelmed easily with school, work, and all that other stuff, but i'm trying to keep up with you guys as much as possible. **

**Thanks for being patient!**

"_What it lies in our power to do, it lies in our power not to do." -Aristotle_

…

…

…

…

…

Then something amazing happened…

The incineration round caused solar's power to overload, the room was starting to fill up with heat, and the guards just readied themselves for the worst. Solar's armor began to shoot red sparks and the room grew hotter, so hot until his armor looked like that it looked as it was about to melt right off of his body. Then it all came to a stop. A silhouette that was the same red-orange color of the incineration round was standing in front of the guards, smoldering.

_Spartan Guard: "Alright, that's it!" "I've had enough with you!"_

The unaware guard raised up his S.A.W. and fired a wave of bullets at Solar. But, upon contact with his armor, the bullets melted almost instantly, landing next to solar in small puddles of melted metal. Solar raised up his arm and thrust it forward, sending a heat wave throughout the halls and causing the metal of the guns to droop downward, like you would see out of a cartoon. Then he opened his eyes. Solar looked at the guards, his eyes were a golden-red color that struck fear into the them, making them flee.

_Spartan Officer: "Wha- where the hell are you guys going?!"_

_Spartan Officer: "GET BACK HERE, THAT'S AN ORDER!"_

Only some loyal guards stood next to the Officer, waiting for his next command.

_Spartan Officer: "EVERYONE WHO'S STILL HERE, BRING OUT PROJECT PK-GOLIATH!"_

A large looking robot was rolled in, and the Officer touched his wrist pad. And again, it was made up of that strange metal that glows red. Solar looked closer and scanned it with his visor, and upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a gigantic Promethean Knight unit, with the blades and all. Solar looked at himself and his armor and saw that it was made up out of the same Promethean material that the knight and other beings had on them.

_Spartan Officer: "DIE!"_

The giant knight lunged forward and stuck out the plasma blade. Solar took the blow to his helmet, jerking his head to the left.

_Spartan Officer: "Got 'em!"_

_Solar: "Hmph..."_

_Spartan Officer: "What what?"_

Solar slowly turned his head back around toward the Officer and mocked him.

_Solar: "Is that all?"_

Solar dashed at the Knight and withdrawed his energy sword, but instead of the usual Cyan-blue color, it came out to be a Blood-red color with orange sparks running down the sides of the blades. (Search: "Infected Energy Sword" on google images for an idea of what it looks like.).

Solar jumped up and brought down the sword, chopping the knight's left arm.

_Spartan Officer: "I'm not running without a fight!"_

The behemoth lifted up its arm and struck Solar, slamming him into the ground, destroying his armor's shields and splitting the concrete with a satisfying "crack!"

The remaining soldiers that still haven't run stared in awe, until someone got the instinct to use his gun.

A hellfire of bullets rained down the hallway, ricocheting off the walls and making flashes. A couple of stray bullets struck the Promethean Goliath, causing the Officer to turn around.

Solar used this moment to get up and leap onto his back, ripping out the power cell from the engine area. The giant armor set fell to the ground, leaving everyone in an awkward silence, then a red dot appeared on solars head, he glanced and found out that it was coming out of the window.

Solar ducked down, dodging the bullet and jumped through the window. Upon arrival,thousands of Spartans and different personnel were at the ready, and all at once unloaded a stream of firepower at at their target.

Sence Solar was still falling through the air, he had no option but to take the shots. Thousands of bullets struck his armor, and it seemed like he would make it to the ground… Until an armor piercing shot went into his leg.

He tumbled onto the solid concrete ground breaking some of his ribs, and cringed from the pain. Resulting in him reverting back to his normal form. The soldiers, one-by-one surrounded him, going through the same process that Solar has done many times before. Capture, Transfer, and Back into the pod to where they can do experiments on him.

…

The rest of the personnel were leaving the scene and putting Solar into the transfer truck, while the Spartan Officer was watching through the broken window Solar had leaped through, thinking to himself.

_Spartan Officer: "Something's not right… He should have been completely splattered all over the floor when I had slammed him, or at least a broken spine..."_

_Spartan Officer: "But now he's perfectly fine, what is he?"_

A soldier walked up to the side of the transfer car and patted it twice, making it drive off. But unknown to to the soldiers, an unidentified figure was watching them from the other rooftop.

_?: "Command, I have visual of the objective."_

_Radio: "Understood, take pursuit when ready."_

"_**Only Some Can Take The Heat Of The Moment…"**_


End file.
